1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in toothbrush holders, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a sanitary toothbrush holder enclosure that is attachable to a vertical-type flat surface by a mounting bracket for home use and which is easily detachable from the mounted bracket for use as a carrying case when travelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the use of conventional wall-mounted toothbrush holders are not suitable or practical for travel use and that the use of conventional toothbrush carrying cases are not suitable or practical for home use. It is further well known that existing combination toothbrush holders adaptable for home and travel use are impractical because of manufacturing costs, sanitary reasons, lack of durability, and inconvenience.
Various efforts have been made to improve toothbrush holders whereon cover means are provided for sanitary reasons, but to the best of my knowledge, no practical toothbrush holder with cover means such as described herein has previously been provided which is adaptable for everyday home use and can also be used as a toothbrush travel case. A prior art patent involving a combination toothbrush holder adaptable for both home and travel use is U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,399, Tooth Brush Holder, by Bruno Seta.